


Hold Your Eggnogs!

by Prompt Cheese (Ketenn)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunkenness, English is not the author's first language, F/M, Fluff, GabeNath B&A Club Winter Prompt, Humor, Not Beta Read, OOC (because of drinking), Reference to alcohol consumption, Rollingstone if you squint, Suggestive Themes, those are still your biggest warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketenn/pseuds/Prompt%20Cheese
Summary: Gabriel knew his boundaries. He always did. Just a small sip of alcohol would make the world spin, let alone a huge glass from a type which was supposed to be served as an aperitif.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Hold Your Eggnogs!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “adult eggnog”

Gabriel was lying in total darkness, but that did not stop him from looking at the ceiling. He flicked his tongue around the inside of his mouth, hoping that for some reason that would be enough to dismiss the awfully sweet taste from his mouth. It was not.

Eggnog. He hated alcohol. He hated everything with sugar in it. …He hated eggs?

Gabriel knew his boundaries. He always did. Just a small sip of alcohol would make the world spin, let alone a _huge glass_ from a type which was supposed to be served as an aperitif. So now, he was lying on the floor, in the darkness of the atelier (he didn’t know how he got here), out of sight in the gap which served as his conference table.

If he hated alcohol, sugar and eggs, then how did this happen? Nathalie got the eggnog as a Christmas present from someone at headquarters. Nathalie brought it here. Nathalie said it would be good, in case Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling came to visit. _Nathalie_ convinced him to drink with a rock star who had the liver of an elephant.

A yelp, followed by a sudden pressure on his chest, squeezing out the air from his lungs. He slid his arms around the invader.

Nathalie, huh…?

“It’s your fault,” he greeted her.

For a moment, he thought that someone else said the words instead of him. There was no way that the raspy, smudged voice he most certainly heard outside his head was his.

“There you are,” Nathalie greeted back, the smell of alcohol lingering on her breath. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. What are the odds?” she chuckled.

Articulating properly must have sent too much information to her alcohol-ravaged brain, because she did not move to get up.

He could hardly breathe under her weight. She was heavier than Emilie; taller and more muscular. Despite the absence of air, it was still a nice feeling. And he never had the chance to examine the physique of someone who did martial arts.

Well, curiosity killed the butterfly. It is all strictly for science anyway.

His hands, which were still resting on her back slowly slid to her sides, and then down, and down some more…

Nathalie grunted.

“Would you mind moving to the side a little?” Gabriel asked as his struggle for air became more pressing. He was not annoyed. Oh no, he was not annoyed at all. It just seemed that she had given up on fighting gravity entirely, and it really— _really_ — started to become uncomfortable.

“Yes,” she said and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

“Well, fine.” He closed his eyes and brought his hands up again, putting one on her back, and the other on the back of her head. It was much more appropriate than a second ago. Well, as appropriate as your assistant using you as a bed could be. And just as appropriate as you using your assistant as a teddy bear could be, for the lack of more proper comparisons. But by this point, she basically melted into him, so it was worth it. _Obviously_.

And they were adults. Adults, who cannot hold their drink.

Of course everything will be fine tomorrow!

Nathalie sniffed into his neck, sending waves of shiver down his spine. He immediately felt her warmth, and just like that, the room’s temperature became unbearable. But still not unbearable enough to push her away.

Her head moved under his palm and her small snuffles against his cheek turned up the heat even more. Her lips tickled the corner of his mouth, and without thinking much about it, he turned his head to meet her…

The door was practically kicked in. Jagged Stone’s shouting filled the room, and Gabriel’s ears.

“Heyo, guys. I’m not sure you’re here, ‘cause I can’t see shit, but I’ll let the third—

“—sixth,” interrupted Penny’s voice.

“Oh yeah… _fifth_ empty room know that Adrien asked if he could bring his friends over. I said yes. I hope you don’t mind.”

The alcohol’s mist lifted from Gabriel’s mind. Adrien’s friends cannot come over and see them like this!

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open, and the sudden surge of panic gave him enough power to sit up, hugging Nathalie tighter and bringing her up as well.

“Hold your eggnogs!” he shouted and Nathalie winced in pain, rubbing her ear. But even the burst of sound was insufficient to get her to withdraw.

Jagged and Penny were blinking in rapid succession. Then Jagged spun the garland he must have snatched from the atrium around his neck and laughed.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” He scooped up Penny with surprising haste and ran to the gap with a war cry, which felt like iron drilling into Gabriel’s skull. “ROCK ‘N ROOOOLL!”

Whatever Jagged wanted to accomplish, failed miserably. The even ground ended before he predicted (he really _was_ blind) and fell into the gap, the end of his shout slipping a few notes higher. Jagged landed on his backside, but at least he did not drop Penny. Jagged moved around a little.

“I’ve had worse, I guess.” He shrugged and rested his head against the seat part of the gap. “So, party—”

He closed his eyes, letting out an enormous snort. Penny slid from Jagged’s lap without waking him up and sat next to him, pulling up her legs to her chest.

“Idiot drank all my eggnog,” muttered Nathalie groggily, just before her hold around Gabriel’s neck slackened and her body became heavy again. She followed Jagged’s example with a much lighter snort. Gabriel leant back, the glass surface mercilessly rigid against the back of his neck. Despite the painful position, the warmth returned and he gently rubbed Nathalie’s back.

It was an apology. She deserved to rest in much more comfort.

He sighed in defeat. He will need to come up with one hell of an explanation by the time the children arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic a two pages long description of Gabriel and Nathalie hugging each other in a compromising situation? Yes, it is! Do I regret writing it? No, I don’t!
> 
> Story time: I was looking at references for Gabriel’s atelier, and that sunken table kind of thing in the middle of the room is a workplace hazard. My first, extremely educated thought: “lol imagine if they were drunk.” And thankfully, the GabeNath Book Club & Art Club has an alcohol-based winter prompt. You have my eternal gratitude, Mods!


End file.
